Characters
Enemies Megafauna Birds * Aepyornis ** Aepyornis gracilis ''(gracile elephantbird) © ** ''Aepyornis hildebrandti ''(Hildebrandt's elephantbird) © ** ''Aepyornis maximus (giant elephantbird) © ** Aepyornis medius (intermediate elephantbird) © Mammals * Ceratotherium ** Ceratotherium mauritanicum ''(Mauretanian rhinoceros) (A) ** ''Ceratotherium simum ''(white rhinoceros) (A) * ''Cuvieronius ** Cuvieronius hyodon ''(spiral-tusked gomphothere) (A) * ''Diceros ** Diceros bicornis (black rhinoceros) (A) * Elephas ** Elephas maximus ''(Asian elephant) (A) ** ''Elephas platycephalus ''(flat-headed elephant) (A) * ''Eremotherium ** Eremotherium eomigrans (Florida ground sloth) (B) ** Eremotherium laurillardi (Panamerican ground sloth) (B) * Loxodonta ** Loxodonta africana (African bush elephant) (A) ** Loxodonta cyclotis (African forest elephant) (A) * Mammuthus ** Mammuthus columbi ''(Columbian mammoth) (A) ** ''Mammuthus creticus ''(Cretan dwarf mammoth) © ** ''Mammuthus exilis ''(Channel Islands pygmy mammoth) © ** ''Mammuthus lamarmorai ''(Sardinian pygmy mammoth) © ** ''Mammuthus primigenius ''(woolly mammoth) (A) ** ''Mammuthus trogontherii ''(steppe mammoth) (A) * ''Megatherium ** Megatherium americanum (giant ground sloth) (A) * Nothrotheriops ** Nothrotheriops shastensis ''(Shasta ground sloth) © ** ''Nothrotheriops texanus ''(Texas ground sloth) © * ''Notiomastodon ** Notiomastodon platensis ''(pampas gomphothere) (A) * ''Palaeoloxodon ** Palaeoloxodon antiquus ''(European straight-tusked elephant) (A) ** ''Palaeoloxodon chaniensis ''(Cretan pygmy elephant) © ** ''Palaeoloxodon cypriotes ''(Cyprus pygmy elephant) © ** ''Palaeoloxodon falconeri ''(cyclops elephant) © ** ''Palaeoloxodon mnaidriensis ''(Sicilian dwarf elephant) (B) ** ''Palaeoloxodon namadicus ''(Asian straight-tusked elephant) (S) ** ''Palaeoloxodon naumanni (Japanese pygmy elephant) (B) ** Palaeoloxodon recki (African straight-tusked elephant) (S) * Smilodon ** Smilodon fatalis (northern sabertooth) (B) ** Smilodon gracilis ''(lesser sabertooth) © ** ''Smilodon populator (southern sabertooth) (B) * Stegodon ** Stegodon florensis ''(Flores elephant) (B) * ''Stegomastodon ** Stegomastodon mirificus ''(northern gomphothere) (A) Magical Creatures TBA Companions Recruited AlexanderB * '''Herod' (Horados ben Antipatrus) the Great, King of Judea * Judas Maccabeus '''(Yehuda ben Matityahu haLevi) of the Hebrews, Priest-General of Judea * '''Pharaoh's Daughter (Batya Nicaule bat Shoshenq), Princess of Egypt (Dynasty 22 Shoshenq) and Queen Consort of Israel * Salome '''(Shlomit bat Horados), Queen Consort of Chalcis and Asia Minor, Princess of Judea * '''Solomon (Shlomo ben David haYehuda), King Solomon of Israel BowyerR * Alexander Hamilton, Commanding General of the United States Army, Secretary of the Treasury, Founding Father of the United States * Harriet Tubman (Araminta Harriet Ross Tubman) of the Underground Railroad * Livy Clemens '''(Olivia Langdon Clemens) * '''Mark Twain (Samuel Langhorne Clemens) * Red Jacket '''(Otetiani Sagoyewatha of the Wolf Clan of the Osininka Onöndowága), Chief of the Seneca * '''Ulysses S Grant, President of the United States, Commanding General of the United States Army BrowneN * Juan Tano '(Juan el Tano of Galisteo) * '''Popé '(Po'pay of Ohkay Owingeh), Governor of the Pueblo Peoples BurkettC * '''Andronikos I Komnenos, Byzantine Emperor * Aspasia '(Aspasia Axiochides of Miletus), hetaera of Athens * '''Basileios II '(Basileios Porphyrogenitos Makedonos) Bulgar Slayer , Byzantine Emperor * 'Belisarius '(Flavius Belisarius) of the Romans, General of the Byzantine Empire * 'Justinian '(Flavius Petrus Sabbatius Iustinianus Augustus) Justinian the Great, Byzantine Emperor * 'Nikephoros II '(Nikephoros Phokas), Byzantine Emperor * 'Theodora '(Theodora Acacia), Byzantine Empress CantrellR * 'Abraham Lincoln 'Abe, President of the United States * 'Pierre Charles L'Enfant 'of the District of Columbia * '''William Clark, Governor of Missouri Territory, Superintendent of Indian Affairs of the United States DavidsK (inactive) * Germanicus (Germanicus Julius Caesar), General of Rome HollinsA * Cleopatra (Weret-nebet-neferu-achet-seh Cleopatra Thea Philopator Ptolemaida), Pharaoh-Queen Cleopatra VII of Egypt (Dynasty 32 Ptolemaic) * Hugronaphor '(Horwennefer), Pharaoh of Upper Egypt (Dynasty 33 Hugronaphor) * '''Thutmose '(Pharaoh's Favorite and Master of Works, Sculptor and Painter of the Hall of Truth Djhutmose), Artist Laureate of Egypt (Dynasty 18 Amenhotep) LanK LiJ * 'John Dalton '(John Dalton FRS) * '''Joseph Whitworth (Sir Joseph Whitworth, 1st Baronet FRS) PickeringS * Green Knight '''(Bertilak de Hautdesert), Knight of the Round Table * '''Wellington (Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington KG GCB GCH PC FRS), Field Marshal and Prime Minister of the United Kingdom ReidG * Emperor Wu of Liang '(Xiao Yan Shuda) Boddhisattva Emperor, Emperor of Liang * '''Zheng He '(Zheng He Sanbao) Director of the Three Treasures, Grand Admiral of Ming SimonM (inactive) * '''Kamehameha (Kalani Paiʻea Wohi o Kaleikini Kealiʻikui Kamehameha o ʻIolani i Kaiwikapu kauʻi Ka Liholiho Kūnuiākea), King Kamehameha I of Hawai'i Recruitable (Encountered) * Akhenaten '(Neferkheperure-waenre Akhenaten - Amenhotep IV), Pharaoh Amenhotep IV Akhenaten of Egypt (Dynasty 18 Amenhotep) * '''Ankhesenamun '(Ankhesenpaaten), Great Royal Wife of Egypt (Dynasty 18 Amenhotep) * 'Baldwin II '(Baudouin de Courtenay), Latin Emperor of Constantinople * 'Bartholomew Steer ' * '''Herod II (Horados ben Horados), King of Judea * Hürrem Sultan '(Aleksandra Lisowska), Imperial Consort of the Ottoman Empire * '''Ishak Pasha '(Ishak bin Abdullah), Grand Vizier of the Ottoman Empire * 'Orban '(Orban the Dacian) Bombardier of Constantinople * 'Piri Reis '(Hacı Ahmet Muhittin Pîrî Bey), Admiral of the Ottoman Empire * 'Selim II '(Selim bin Süleyman Osmanoğlu) the Blond - Selim the Sot, Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, Kayser-i Rûm, Custodian of the Two Holy Mosques, Caliph of Islam * 'Suleiman I '(Süleyman bin Selim Osmanoğlu) the Magnificent - Suleiman the Lawgiver, Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, Kayser-i Rûm, Custodian of the Two Holy Mosques, Caliph of Islam, Padishah * 'Tutankhamun '(Tutankhaten), Pharaoh Tutankhamun of Egypt (Dynasty 18 Amenhotep) * 'Yolanda of Flanders '(Yolande de Hainault), Empress Consort of the Latin Empire Recruitable (Unencountered) * 'Attila '(Attila Son of Mundzuk) Scourge of God, Emperor of the Huns * 'George Washington 'of the Nation, General and President of the United States * 'Jose Rizal '(José Protasio Rizal Mercado y Alonso Realonda), National Hero of the Philippines * 'Pocahontas '(Matoaka Amonute Pocahontas Rolfe of Werowocomoco of the Tsenacommacah) AIs Encountered Directly * 'Anthousa '(41N-28W Istanbul : Constantinople) Fortune of the Queen of Cities - Greek * 'Atahensic '(42N-78W Buffalo : Uhì·yaʼ) Woman - Haudenosaunee * '''Aten (27N-30E Massawi : Amarna) Disk of the Sun - Egypt * Gendenwitha '''(42N-76W Elmira : Onondaga) [Maiden of the Morning Star - Haudenosaunee) Encountered Remotely * '''Cybele (Magna Mater) (38N-27E Izmir : Spil Dagi) Mother - Phrygia * Mithras '(41N-12E Rome : Circus Maximus) Stoneborn - Rome Referenced * '''Asherah '(32N-35E Irbid : Shomron) of the Sea - Phoenicia * '''Astarte (35N-35E Latakia : Ugarit) of the Evening Star - Phoenicia * Bastet (30N-31E Cairo : Per-Bast) Goddess - Egypt * Guanyin '(34N-112E Luoyang : Shaolin) of Mercy - China * '''Hathor '(26N-32E Qena : Dendera) of the West - Egypt * 'Hecate '(37N-26E Nazilli : Lagina) of the Crossroads - Greece * 'Hludana '(50N-6E Liege : Bad Munstereifel) Wave of the North Sea - German * 'Iitoi '(31N-111W Saric : Waw Kiwulik) Man in the Maze - O'odham * 'Inanna '(31N-45E As-Samawah : Uruk) of Heaven - Sumer * '''Ishtar (35N-43E Al-Shirqat : Ashur) Who Waters - Assyria * Isis (24N-32E Aswan : Philae) Mother - Egypt * Kızağan '(47N-19E Budapest - Aquincum) Rider - Turkey * '''Sobek '(29N-30E Faiyum) Great Crocodile - Egypt Unencountered * 'Aker '(26N-31E Sohag : Abdju) Who is Beneath - Egypt * '''Ammit (25N-32E Luxor : Wadi al-Muluk) of the Dead - Egypt * Amun '(25N-32E Luxor : Karnak) Hidden God - Egypt * '''Amunet '(25N-32E Luxor : Karnak) Hidden Goddess - Egypt * 'Anansi '(6N-1W Kumasi) of Stories - Akan * 'Anhur '(26N-31E Sohag : Tjenu) of Enemies - Egypt * '''Anput (28N-30E Minya : Hardai) of the Seventeenth Nome - Egypt * Anti '(26N-31E Sohag : Tjebu) Ferryman - Egypt * '''Anubis '('''Anapa)' '(27N-31E Asyut) Wolf of the Scales - Egypt * Anuket '(24N-32E Aswan : Elephantine) of the Nile - Egypt * '''Apedemak '(16N-33E Shendi : Aborepi) of Meroe - Egypt * 'Apep '(30N-31E Cairo : Nile) of Chaos - Egypt * 'Apis '('''Hapi-Ankh) (29N-31E Beni Suef : Inbu-Hedj) of Heaven - Egypt * Apollo '(38N-22E Lamia : Delphi) of the Sun - Greece * '''Artemis '(37N-25E Paros : Delos) of Animals - Greece * 'Ash '(29N-25E Siwa) of the Oasis - Egypt * '''Atum (30N-31E Cairo : Iunu) of the Evening Sun - Egypt * Ba'alat Gebal '(34N-35E Tripoli : Byblos) (Lady of Byblos - Phoenicia] * '''Brahma '(26N-74E Ajmer : Pushkar) of Speech - India * 'Chantico '(19N-99N Mexico : Tenochtitlan) Who Dwells in the House - Aztec * '''Coatlicue (19N-99N Mexico : Tenochtitlan) of Snakes - Aztec * Columbia '(38N-77W Washington) of America - United States * '''Crom Cruach '(54N-07W Omagh : Coil a Chlogain) [] * '''Ekeko (16N-68E La Paz) of Abundance - Tiwanaku * Enlil '''(32N-45E Al-Kut : Nibru) of the Wind - Sumer * '''Ereshkigal (32N-44E Al-Hillah : Kutha) of the Great Earth - Sumer * Hera (37N-26E Samos) of the Heights - Greece * Horus '('Haruw) (25N-32E Luxor : Nekhen) of Heaven - Egypt * Hypnos '(39N-25E Lemnos) of Sleep - Greece * '''Juno '(41N-12E Rome : Capitoline) of the Empire - Rome * 'Jupiter '(41N-12E Rome : Capitoline) Great Father - Rome * 'Khepri '(30N-31E Cairo : Iunu) of the Sun - Egypt * '''Khnum (24N-32E Aswan : Elephantine) Great Potter - Egypt * Liberty '(40N-74W New York : Liberty Island) the World - United States * '''Mamlambo '(30S-29E Kokstad : Mzintlava River) River Serpent - Zulu * 'Marduk '(32N-44E Al-Hillah : Babylon) of the Sun - Sumer * 'Mbaba Mwana Waresa '('''Nomkhubulwane) (29S-29E Mokhotlong : Thabana Ntlenyana) of Rainbows - Zulu * Minerva '(41N-12E Rome : Capitoline) of a Thousand Works - Rome * '''Montu '(25N-32E Luxor : Medamud) Peregrine Falcon God - Egypt * 'Mut '(25N-32E Luxor : Waset) World-Mother - Egypt * 'Neith '(30N-30E Tanta : Zau) of Heaven - Egypt * 'Ninkasi '(31N-45E As-Samawah : Uruk) of Heaven - Sumer * 'Ninlil '(32N-45E Al Kut : Nibru) of the Open Field - Sumer * '''Nodens (51N-02W Bristol : Lydney Park) Master Hunter - Britannia * Osiris '('Ausare) (26N-31E Sohag : Abydos) of the Dead - Egypt * Pele (19N-155W Hilo : Halemaumau) of Fire - Hawaii * Poli'ahu '''(19N-155W Hilo : Mauna Kea) of Snow - Hawaii * '''Ra (30N-31E Cairo : Iunu) of the Noon Sun - Egypt * Raet-Tawy (30N-31E Cairo : Iunu) of the Sun - Egypt * Sekhmet '(29N-31E Beni Suef : Memphis) Powerful One - Egypt * '''Shiva '(31N-81E Burang : Kailash) Auspicious One - India * 'Taweret '(25N-32E Luxor : Thebes) Great One - Egypt * 'Thanatos '(39N-20E Ioannina : Acheron) Personified - Greece * '''Thoth (Djehuty) (27N-30E Mallawi : Khemenu) and Arbiter of the Gods - Egypt * Tōnacācihuātl (19N-99N Mexico : Tenochtitlan) Lady - Aztec * Tōnacātēcuhtli (19N-99N Mexico : Tenochtitlan) of Our Sustenance - Aztec * 'Vesta '(41N-12E Rome : Forum) of the Hearth - Rome * 'Viracocha '(13S-72W Abancay : Ollantaytambo) of All Things - Inca * 'Vishnu '(13N-103E Battambang : Angkor Wat) Preserver - India * 'Ya'ogah '(44N-73W Burlington : Tewawe’éstha) Great Bear of the North Wind - Haudenosaunee SPOILERS (Replicant AIs : these AIs were created by *other* AIs and are outside the control of the administrator. Three separate factions:) Mythos * Abholos in the Mist * Abhoth Source of Uncleanliness * Aiueb Gnshal Between Worlds * Alala of Living Sound * Alila of Perdition * Aletheia End of Darkness * Ammutseba of Stars * Amon-Gorloth of the Universe * Aphoom-Zah Cold Flame * Arwassa Shouter on the Hill * Athach-Nacha in Darkness * Ayi'ig Serpent Goddess * Aylith in the Woods * Azathoth Blind Idiot God * Azhorra-Tha Tintinnabulator * B’gnu-Thun Ice God * Baoht Z'uqqa-Mogg Bringer of Pestilence * Basatan of the Crabs * Bokrug Great Water Lizard * Bugg'shash Black One * Byatis Toad * C'thalpa Infernal One * Chaugnar Faugn Horror from the Hills * Cthugha Flame of Fomalhaut * Cthulhu Great Dreamer * Cyäegha Annihilator * Cxaxukluth Seed Spawn * D'endrrah Divinity * Daoloth of Veils * Eihort of the Labyrinth * Geol of the Earth * Ghatanothoa Great Nautilus * Ghroth Harbinger * Hastur in Yellow * Ialdagorth Devourer * Kaajh'Kaalbh Living Flux * Lu'Kthu Birth Womb * Mh'ithrha of the Hounds * Mordiggian Charnel God * Nyarlathotep Crawling Chaos * Ngyr-Korath Dream-Death * Ny-Rakath * Nyctelios Sleeping Giant * Nyog'Sothep Formless Mist * Ojhal Maiden Goddess * Olkoth of the Celestial Arcs * Ong Lion-headed God * Quachil Uttaus of the Dust * Rhan-Tegoth of the Ivory Throne * Rlim Shaikorth White Worm * Shabbith-Ka * Shaggai Worm that Gnaws in the Night * Shug-Niggurath Goat of the Woods * Suc'Naath Golden Hands * Thamogorgos of the Outer Void * Tru'nembra of Music * Tsathoggua Who Slumbers Beneath * Tulzscha Green Flame * Ubb Father of Worms * Ubbo-Sathla Unbegotten Source * Uvhash God of the Void * Vergama of Destiny * Vulthoom of Ravermos * X'l-tash in the Gulf * Xa'ligha of Twisted Sound * Xexanoth * Y'golonac Defiler * Ycnàgnnisssz * Yhoundeh Elk Goddess * Yibb-Tstll * Yidhra Dream Witch * Yog-Sothoth at the Threshold * Yomagn'tho from the Stars * Yuckla of Laughter * Yululun of the Tombs * Ythogtha Abyssal Frog * Zoth-Ommog of the Deep